Talk:UNSC frigate
Longswords? It is assumed that Keyes' Longswords would have been destroyed outside of Earth. KillerCRS 02:53, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Does the frigate really include a squadron of Longswords? Seems far too small for those and at least 4 or 5 pelicans and an albatross. Plus wouldn't Keyes have used the longswords in the battles on Delta Halo? Sure they are small but not that small any UNSC ship would look small compared to a Covenant ship.--Ryanngreenday 21:21, 7 October 2006 (UTC) I'm simply taking its compliment facts from Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo 2. Its credulity hasn't registered yet in my mind. cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 16:24, 23 November 2006 (UTC) There's a quote in the Halo 2 announcement trailer, "my frigates are Combat ineffective." should someone include that, or is it not enough? The pelicans are stored behind those blue doors on the sides.--Malak I was looking at this for reference for the Halo Wars game going on and I found this very helpful, I don't know who made this but thank you.--Omrifere 20:24, 24 December 2006 (UTC) those airlocks on the side seem to small when you look at the size comparison showing a marine and a spartan for evan a pelican, and the frigate does not carry longswords not only becaus eit is to small but it is not listed on its equipment list from HBO. J!MMY8806 20:54, 24 December 2006 (UTC) aswell as this the frigates used before had rotating sections the new ones that we have seen on the game use artifical gravity plating indicating that they are upgraded ships and not the same. ' J!MMY8806 '' 20:29, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Don't these have two MAC guns? Look at the picture... the two MAC guns are in the front. hey uhh that puts the fact up that that may be a destroyer "What those critics forgot that a UNSC Destoyer sported 2 MAC guns, 26 oversized Archer missile pods and 3 nuclear warheads. Only seven meters longer than a frigate. (note the) No single ship fighters. Almost as heavy than 2 frigates combined mass" 2552? How were Frigates introduced in 2552, but used in 2525 during the Battle of Chi Ceti? Guesty-Persony- ' 04:53, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :It's the first time it was seen in action. :Cheers, :49 Proximal Secantoracle] 05:42, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::TFoR, Chapter Twelve. The ''Commonwealth and a small Covenant ship engaged in battle while the Spartans and Dr. Halsey descended to the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility on Chi Cheti 4 to test project MJOLNIR. If that's not action, I don't know what is. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 06:03, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Yes they've been around longer then we're being lead to belive.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'''ryan]][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 06:19, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Known Frigates Template Firstly, this article should either have a listing of known frigates, or the template. It shouldn't have both. Also, the template should have ships names in italics (not the UNSC part), as the list does. Manticore 11:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree with that. I'd rather have the bulleted list, but it's up to whoever changes it. ODST27 1:29, 13, February 2007 (UTC) ::I think this article should have the list, and any actual frigate pages should have the template. Also, ODST27, you can sign your edits by just putting ~~~~, and it'll automatically put the UTC time for you, since you were using CST.... '''guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 01:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) This article's layout.... ...Is somewhat screwed. would anyone have the knowledge on how to fix it? Because it looks horrid. :What's wrong? Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 02:54, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :The Spacing, the template are all overlapped and not at the bottom, it's all weird.KillerCRS 03:11, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Destroyer pic there the mac gun pic has 2 MAC guns in it can i remove it because of the fact that destroyers have 2 mac guns